1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys and more specifically it relates to a gravity activated walking toy.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to provide background information so that the invention may be completely understood and appreciated in its proper context, reference may be made to a number of prior art patents as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,002, 4,795,395, 4,816,002, 4,840,242 and 4,906,012 which deal with various methods of imparting motion to animal toys, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,620, 3,738,055 and 4,180,940 which deal specifically with gravity actuated toys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,002 discloses a spring driven toy walking animal which ambulates on wheels and possesses legs attached to said wheels. To operate the toy one would wind up a mechanical spring contained in the toy and then let the toy roll on its wheels along a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,395 describes a toy animal that is actuated by a motor that has the capability of making sounds appropriate for the type of animal the toy represents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,002 teaches a quadrupedal animal toy with a flexible spine capable of a modified "inchworm" motion when pulled by a leash held by the person engaged in playing with the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,242 discloses a quadrupedal animal toy driven by a battery powered motor. The toy is meant for riding by a child, and the head, legs or wheels, and tail of the animal are detachable and can be reassembled by the child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,012 is similar to U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,242 described above in that the disclosure describes a quadrupedal animal suitable to be riden by the individual engaged in playing with the toy, and is diferent in that U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,012 defines the toy's means of propulsion as being pedal power generated by the rider.
All the above referenced patents teach toy animals that are powered by a mechanical spring motor, an electric motor or by the individual engaged in playing with the toy. The disadvantages associated with the above energy sources include the need to wind a spring driven motor (and failure of same, rendering the toy inoperative), the need to replace batteries for electric motors (with the attendant cost), and operator fatigue. The above means of propulsion are complex and therefore costly.
The present invention avoids the above problems by using an inexaustible energy source--gravity--and achieves high reliability and low cost simultaneously due to design simplicity
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,620 describes an abacus like device comprising beads riding on vertically oriented rods. The beads start out at the top of the rods and then slide down the rods. This having been accomplished, the child turns the toy upside down and the beads once again slide down the rods.
U.S. Pat No. 3,738,055 discloses a doll whose eyes and mouth are moved via a gravity pendulum, causing the doll to change its facial expression.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,940 reveals a helical spring attached at each end to a paddle. A small car rides on rollers down the spring when the spring longitudinal axis is vertically oriented.
As can be readily seen from the above 3 patents dealing with gravity actuation in toys none address actuating a toy animal using gravity.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.